


Superhuman Touch

by craftyns99



Series: I've Been Thinking About You [4]
Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftyns99/pseuds/craftyns99
Summary: Breyton one-shot in Brooke's POV.





	Superhuman Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started as an idea for another pairing. Originally posted on FF

I don't know where to start; I could start at the beginning but I don't know where that is anymore. If I can put my finger on the exact day I started falling in love then maybe things might seem a little clearer. I'm normally an affectionate person so all the touches seemed natural and I didn't clue into the fact that I might have been touching you a little too much.

I started over analyzing everything single thing I did around you and then it turned into analyzing everything that you did. A simple touch, an innocent look, a simple smile; it was all driving me insane.

The shear idea that you could possibly feel the same seemed unthinkable. What was I feeling? That was a question I had asked myself so many times and why it took me so long to come to terms with my feelings.

Many sleepless nights occurred while you slept beside me. I thought you were so oblivious to what was going on and why I would tense up around you. Little did I know that you were having your own personal battle.

We might laugh about it now but for a while, I really thought it would be the end of our already fragile friendship. We suffered "breakups" before our relationship took this unexpected turn. All those fights and the time wasted not talking to each other killed me. Though, as I later realized, it just made me want you more.

You're currently sleeping beside me as I run through my thoughts. I'm not sure why I'm up or started thing about this. It must be an anniversary for something; the day we first met, our first kiss or something else. All I know is I'm incredibly happy things turned out the way they have. I feel you stirring beside me as I take a look to see if you've woken up. You mumble to let me know you're awake, "Babe, why aren't you sleeping?" I run my hand through your curls as I kiss your lips. "I was just thinking about us." I reply, while my hand moves from your hair to rubbing your back. I shift my body, facing yours while you're still lying on your stomach. I hear you moan as my hand moves lower. "You're not going back to sleep, are you?"

"No" I whisper in your ear. It's not like there's anyone to hear us but I whisper as I know what it does to you. Though you're silent, I can hear what you're thinking. You've never been a morning person but its times like this where your need for sleep goes out the window. I know which part of you is winning this little battle and before I can say anything, I feel your lips on mine. It didn't take much but I know you're fully awake because in one swift move, you've turned your body and now you're on top of me. It's not the first time you've done this so I shouldn't be surprised. My body is on fire by the simplest of touches; this is what you do to me. I see the hunger in your eyes as it's mirrored by the hunger in mine. Clothes aren't an issue for us as we didn't redress late last night. You have this way of undoing me that I can't put my finger on. Even though I started it, you've completely taken charge and it isn't long until I'm screaming your name.

Like routine, you rub my hips after we make love. You might be trying to soothe me but it just makes me want you more. You know this and you just smile. We play this game all the time. I'm thinking way too much; I've come to the conclusion that actions speak louder then words. I'm not sure if we'll be making school on time today.


End file.
